


Piercing Blue Gaze

by gaybarn



Category: Half Life, Half-Life
Genre: M/M, anyway gman stop spying on me thx, freehoun - Freeform, god why are my mems so angsty, kin mem time, someone hug barney he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybarn/pseuds/gaybarn
Summary: Barney has time to think. He does not like thinking. Angst.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman/Barney Calhoun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Piercing Blue Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> kin mem 2/?   
> if you don’t kin, please kindly leave. if you want to learn, feel free to ask.

Barney couldn’t even begin to describe how tired he was. The days were starting to mash together. It felt like an endless cycle. Wake up. Work. Go to bed. Repeat. He never truly, truly had time to take care of himself. With the Resistance and working for the Combine, his plates were full. He didn’t have time to worry. Didn’t have time to stress about things. His life was just work, work, work. 

But… why was it, he couldn’t help but think of work? Ever since he escaped the hellhole known as Black Mesa, one thing has been on his mind. Or, rather, one person. Gordon Freeman. The ‘One Free Man’. The face of the test that caused this shithole of a planet to go up in flames. Barney should be mad at Gordon- hell, he should have moved on long ago! He got married, and then divorced! But that goddamn sonofabitch never left his mind. 

He missed him, to put lightly. Barney missed waking up and turning over to spoon his loved one. Barney missed how the gentle lines of light coming through the blinds on the window over their shared bed, the golden beams gently caressing his partner’s face, highlighting his freckles, his scars, his dimples. Barney missed moving his hand up to gently tuck the strands of hair away from his partner’s face, curling it behind the other’s ear. Barney missed gazing into those beautiful green eyes, eyes that smiled themselves. Barney missed pressing gentle, loving kisses to his partner’s hands, cheeks and lips. Barney missed lying in bed with his lover, sitting in the quiet, comfortable silence with the other, only needing each other to he contempt. 

But that was all gone. All of it. That was twenty fucking years ago, and yet that Scientist hadn’t once left his mind. Often, if Barney was perplexed, he would think, “What would Gordon do?” But he would never truly know what Gordon would do, no. The man is long gone, body somewhere within the floors of the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico. Or, that’s what Barney thought. 

The older man sat up in his rickety “bed”, which was just a cot too small for a man like him. His legs hung off the edge of the metal frame, feet touching the freezing cold ground. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Barney looked at a nearby mirror, cracked beyond repair, but still usable. (Where would he get a new mirror, anyway?) His brown and green eyes examined his appearance, from his greying hair to his wrinkled and scarred face. ‘Even if he was alive, would he even want me back?’ He thought, lips pursed. ‘Hell naw.’ Barney exhaled, sat up, and began preparing for another day of ‘work’.

Somewhere, in a nearby abandoned office building, a man stood, clad in a dark suit with a white undershirt, black, receding hair, a large briefcase, and a piercing, blue gaze.


End file.
